


Daddy

by riddledick



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BoyxBoy, Collars, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gay, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Sub/dom play, The Penguin - Freeform, The Riddler - Freeform, nygmobblepot-relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddledick/pseuds/riddledick
Summary: "Fuck me daddy," Oswald whispered in Ed's ear."With pleasure, baby boy."





	Daddy

~•~

"Daddy." 

Nothing. 

"Daddy?"

Still. Nothing. 

"DADDY!"

"I'm in the bathroom Oswald, please, be patient." Edward said as he finished washing his hands. "Be a good boy. Or else Daddy's gonna have to punish you!" Edward said a little bit too loud with a proud smile. 

Oswald giggled. He like it when his Daddy was dominant, but still sweet. 

These were the times Oswald enjoyed the most. Other than the simple loving cuddles they shared late at night when the nightmares got too strong for Oswald. But when they had cute moments, alonne, no one could see them or ruin their moment. And Oswald was thankful for that. 

As Edward stepped out of his bathroom, he gasped. 

"Oh. Baby," he half moaned. 

Oswald was sitting on his knees on their bed, naked, except for a pastel pink collar around his neck. He smiled. Edward noticed he was holding Ed's belt. Edward felt his cock twitch in his now seemingly tight pants. 

He took a step forward to the edge of the bed. Oswald motioned towards him, putting a hand on Edwards shoulder. There was barely an inch between their bodies. 

"Aren't you going to punish me, Daddy?" Oswald half whispered while softly massaging Edwards shoulders.

Edward cleared his throat and blinked slowly. "Well..." he said as he pushed Oswald onto the bed. He layed between Oswald's legs, grinding their centers together. 

"Oh, Daddy." Oswald moaned, pulling at Edwards shirt. 

As Edward unbuttoned his shirt he kissed Oswald, swirling his tongue in his mouth making Oswald moan even more. Once shirtless, Edward pushed into Oswald's groin, making them both groan in unison.

"Fuck me daddy," Oswald whispered in Ed's ear. 

"With pleasure, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im trash. 
> 
> enjoy! <3


End file.
